


Become Part of My World

by Reyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/Reyn
Summary: A stolen moment before the big act, during which Dick once again tries to convince the circus' latest acquisition to shape up and join in on the fun.





	Become Part of My World

“At this rate, Hailey’s going to start garnishing your parent’s wages. Pecans don’t come cheap, you know.”

Dick accepted the roasted pecans with a grin. “Don’t worry! I won’t ask for them every day.”

“Every other day is just as bad!” the vendor shouted after him as he darted off through the milling crowd.

The big show wasn’t until tomorrow night, but already people were gathering, curious to see what Hailey’s Circus had to offer. The troupe took advantage of this, with vendors setting up their food carts and performers showing off a fraction of their talent while staff shouted for ticket sales.

Technically, Dick should have been a part of it. Juggling with whatever objects the audience could be convinced to temporarily part with, or climbing around the Strong Man like a monkey while he lifted his weights. Instead, he was shirking his duties to slip into the quieter area of the circus. The one where supplies were kept that weren’t intended to be used for immediate shows.

Dick knew no one would be lingering around here. There was too much to set up to waste any extra hands this close to curtain time.

Climbing over a set of crates, Dick dropped down next a tank, nearly stumbling back and the harsh thump that sounded right next to him.

“Calm down! Calm down! It’s just me.” He straightened and turned towards the tank, offering a grin at the merman inside.

Narrowed blue eyes stared back and hunched shoulders slowly relaxed as the human face recognized him. Dick let out a laugh as the merman’s gaze immediately shot down to his hands, clearly hunting for whatever treat he had brought him today.

“I brought your favorite,” Dick admitted, holding up the bag of roasted pecans. “But only because we gotta have a serious talk today.”

Despite the scowl that statement earned him, the merman eagerly swam up to the top of the tank and waited for Dick to climb up. When Dick did, he was surprised to find the grate already unlocked.

“You did this yourself?” It came out as a question, despite the answer being obvious. The circus had a ton of trick locks designed for escape acts and had used one of the more complicated ones for the tank.

Despite the fact that he was always careful to use the key to open it, the merman had clearly figured out the secret to the lock. Which meant he was a lot smarter than everyone originally thought. And possibly a lot more stubborn, if that was the case.

Dick sat back and watched as the merman stared up at him from behind the grate. “Well, if you’re smart enough to get the lock, there’s no point in playing dumb and waiting for me to open it.”

The merman continued to stare.

“Open it yourself.” Dick pulled a pecan from the bag and tossed it into his mouth.

The action must have been enough of an insult because with a loud crash, Dick suddenly found himself with nearly a lapful of wet merman as the creature tried to claim the food that he considered to be rightfully his.

Startled at the sheer speed it had happened, Dick shamefully recalled Hailey’s words.

“ _I know you’re good with all the animals here, Dick, but I need you to stay away from this one. There’s a reason why most of the lore surrounding mermaids serve as warnings for how dangerous they are. I know that thing looks like a child, but seeing as how you’re a kid too, the last thing I want is to walk in here and find is your dead body floating in its tank.”_

Trying not to show how shaken he was, Dick carefully pushed the merman back.

“Hey, be careful. You know I’m not allowed to be here, so if you splash a bunch of water around, they’re going to know something is up.”

The merman made no show of acknowledgement, too busy slumping back into his tank, with the bag of pecans clenched tightly in his fist.

“H-hey!” Dick glanced down at his empty hand. “We’re supposed to be sharing those!”

The merman pointedly shoved a handful into his mouth.

Dick scowled. “You know, sooner or later, you’re going to have to let on that you’re a civilized being if you want your treatment to get any better.”

Lips parted wide to show off sharp teeth and a mouthful of chewed up nuts, causing Dick to laugh.

“I’m serious! I think Hailey had hoped to include you in the actual circus act, y’know, doing tricks and stuff. That’s the only reason I can think of as to why he hasn’t allowed you to be shown off in the sideshow yet. You keep acting violent with others and he doesn’t want that impression to stick with the audience just in case you _do_  decide to shape up later on.”

“Tt.” The clicking noise echoed gently off the surrounding crates.

Taking in the merman’s disdainful expression, Dick nudged at him with his foot. “It’s not so bad. I do tricks all the time as part of the main event. It’s fun!” The merman looked doubtful, but his attention was fully on Dick. “And hey! Maybe Hailey will let us perform an act together! This way we’ll get to spend more time together in order to practice and stuff!”

A single pecan was offered to Dick.

“What? Is this your way of telling me you like that idea?” Dick took the nut. “I like it, too. But if we’re going to ever work our way up to being partners, you’re going to have to eventually tell me your name.”

Dick tried not to look too hopeful lest the merman decided to purposefully let him down, like he seemed to enjoy doing from time to time. He huffed out a breath when the merman simply went back to eating.

“If you’re smart enough to unlock your tank, you’re smart enough to talk.” At the merman’s flat look, Dick rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean it has to be English. Every species as its own form of language. C’mon, let’s give it a try!” He pointed at himself. “I’m Richard Grayson of the Flying Graysons here at Hailey’s Circus. But everyone calls me Dick.”

The merman stared at where Dick was pointing to his chest before looking back up at his face.

It then occurred to Dick that maybe he should keep it simple. “Dick,” he tried again, tapping his chest. “Dick.”

He moved his hand to point at the merman and waited to see if he would get a response.

Eyes darting between Dick’s hand and face, the merman scowled and placed two more pecans in the open palm.

Dick’s shoulders slumped. “No, that’s not what I–”

“Damian.”

Dick immediately silenced himself, his mouth hanging open.

“I’m Damian,” the merman repeated softly. “Damian Al Ghul of the Red Sea where the Al Ghul clan resides, but am here at Hailey’s Circus.” He glanced up at Dick’s slack face and smirked. “But you, and only you, may call me Damian.”

“Oh my God, you can talk…” Dick breathed.

The empty bag was placed in Dick’s lap.

“Bring me more salty sweet things. I like them.”

“You…”

Damian watched Dick for a moment, sighing when it became clear the human wasn’t about to recover any time soon.

“And tell the large man to stop wearing that black hole on his head. It offends me. Especially when he decided to pull out a rabbit that one time,” Damian ordered before submerging himself back into his tank, closing the grate behind him.

He would leave Dick to lock it. If he ever got over his shock, that is.

THE END.


End file.
